rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Inconsistencies/Black and White
Episode 16 - "Black and White" #In the previous episode, "The Stray", Blake Belladonna is sitting in front of the corner of the shop. However, in this episode, Blake and Sun Wukong's seats are changed and the one whose back is in front of the corner is Sun. #Audio - At 1:05, during the flashback sequence, the audio is not synced with the video. This is only present in the DVD. (Clip Needed) #Model - Blake's reflection is inverted on her cup of water around 2:05. #Animation - At 3:37, Penny Polendina is seen with her hands on her hips and is facing Ruby Rose, but at 3:38, one of her hands is at her side and she turns to face Ruby. #Animation - At 4:05, Sun's model is incorrectly placed over Blake's in the DVD and iTunes edition. However, this problem is not present in the online version. #Model - At 4:55, when Penny is asking Ruby questions about Blake, the texture of the sidewalk is unaligned. #Model - At 6:50, Blake removes her bow to reveal her cat ears when addressing the members of the White Fang at the docks, but shortly thereafter at 7:32 is seen with it back on. #Animation - When the Bullheads are shining the spotlights over the cargo from 5:47-5:50, the light beams do not reflect off any surfaces. The light beams are sometimes at improper lengths during this segment as well. #Animation - At 8:26, the impact flash appears as if Blake's impact was a fully downwards motion, when it was blocked by Roman Torchwick halfway through the movement. #Animation - At 8:26, in near the same instance, Roman blocks as if the blow impacted his left side, when it actually impacted his right side. #Animation - At 8:28, Another impact flash appears one to two seconds before the impact actually occurs. #Animation - During this entire sequence, up until Ruby shows up, the background building's location and design changes between shots. #Model - At 8:59, Crescent Rose is held almost perpendicular to Ruby, but at 9:03, it is diagonal. #Model - At 9:08, when the flare approaches Ruby, Ruby is not actually holding Crescent Rose. #Animation - At 9:09, just after Ruby has been hit by Roman's flare, a constraint cube can be seen in her hand. #Animation - At 9:10, as she flies past Penny, another constraint cube can be seen in Ruby's hand. #Model - At 9:10, Penny is seen without anything on her back but from 9:17 and onward she is suddenly wearing a backpack. #Leftover Rendering - At 9:32, as Penny uses her weapons against the second White Fang member, the main blade embedded in his chest has a constraint cube present on the weapon's model. #Model - In the scene between 10:41 and 12:05, the police cars often change their position and the direction they're facing. #Model - At 11:03, the police cars in the background have a distinctly different model to every other shot. #Text - In the credits section, Sun's name is spelled "Wukon", contradicting the previous episode's credits. Image Gallery 1115 The Stray 18382.png|(1) Shot from "The Stray", notice the background 1116 Black and White 01004.png|(1) Shot from "Black and White", where they've changed seats 1116 Black and White 03754.png|(3) Blake's reflection is inverted on the water Hips.png|(4) Hands on hips and facing Ruby Side.png|(4) Not facing Ruby and arm is in a different position Vlcsnap-00008.png|(5) Sun's model is in front of Blake's, depth-wise Vlcsnap-00009.png|(5) Online release Blake's_Bow_Removed.png|(7) Blake's bow removed Blake's_Bow_Returned.png|(7) Blake's bow returned Beams.png|(8) Not reflecting properly Beams2.png|(8) Not proper length FastAnimation1.png|(9) The downwards slash, despite being blocked far from the flash's end point FastAnimation2.png|(10) Roman blocking from his left side, despite the impact being made on his right FastAnimation3.png|(11) The flash impact coming two seconds before the actual impact Building.png|(12) The first shot, which shows the square building at a close angle Building2.png|(12) The second, which shows the building now switched with an oval shaped building, which is now further away, despite no true movement from the characters FarAway.png|(12) The last, which shows the building at a far distance, with no distance traveled by the characters themselves Building3.png|(12) Now back to a square building after Ruby's arrival PerpendicularReplacementImage1080p.png|(13) Crescent Rose is almost horizontal SlantReplacementImage1080p.png|(13) It is now clearly diagonal Imbound.png|(14) Look closely at Ruby's hands and the position of Crescent Rose Ruby Cube.png|(15) A constraint cube Ruby Cube 2.png|(16) Another constraint cube No Backpack.png|(17) Penny with no backpack at 9:10 Has a Backpack.png|(17) At 9:17, she suddenly has a backpack BladeRenderingCube.png|(18) The constraint cube in Penny's blade Odd Car.png|(20) The car models at 11:03 Normal Car.png|(20) The car models in all the other shots Wukon.png|(21) See the third to last line Category:Inconsistencies Category:Volume 1